debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Pucca (2006 Series)
Summary Pucca is an 11 year old girl who speaks in giggles, grunts, and sighs. She's in love with a boy named Garu and constantly finds anyway to kiss him throughout the series, she also works as a waitress at a Noodle Shop. It's assumed due to Garu taking vow of silence took it too as she doesn't speak. Her best friend is Ching. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Pucca Origin: Pucca Funny Love Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human, Goddess of Sport Attack Potency: At least Island level (Her blowing caused entire mountains to fly in the air. Her mere mood shift affected the weather around her entire land. Which generates this much energy.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can effortlessly blitz Garu, and keep up to him travel wise. Garu can run around the Earth in around 6-7 minutes.) Combat Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Threw Tobe into the exosphere in less then a second. Threw a lasso up to the moon in 1.25 seconds. Did a similar feat, however she did it in less then a second.) Reaction Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Could perform actions in a treehouse being flung into another solar system) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Could carry the moon on a lasso with one hand) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level '''(Took no damage from the "Breaking Wind Hurricane Palm Blast", which was capable of this. Tanked hits from lightning Tobe without needing to amp herself with lightning.), '''higher with energy shield (Can create a shield that makes even attackers that could previously push her back unable to even reach her body.) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range, Dozens of Meters with Kiss Projection, Hundreds of Meters with Water Manipulation, Hundreds of Kilometers with Wind Manipulation and Weather Manipulation, Macrocosmic+ with Space-Time Manipulation, Low Macroversal with Teleportation (Via being able to teleport even into dreams) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Her foul mood created foul weather, and once she was out of her foul mood, the weather was back to normal), Weapon Mastery (Can use noodles in combat), Cosmic Awareness (Could sense Garu's sweat drop while he was in the astral plane in a different part of space.), Enhanced Senses (Can hear the noodle brothers from miles away. Can block multiple balls being thrown at her while blindfolded.), Reality Warping, Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Dream Manipulation (Can enter dreams, inside said dream she completely changed how it was supposed to go.), Forcefield Creation (In unrestricted passively creates an energy shield that protected her from attacks from Ring Ring), Dimensional Storage (Could pull a sailor moon wand out of nowhere, has also pulled out other objects like her Noodle Wand), Transformation (Capable of transforming into parodies of Sailor Moon, and can transform into Noodle Girl, mermaids, etc.), Time Manipulation & Temporal BFR (Rewinded the film in a parallel universe. Spun the merry go round so fast that she sent the merry go round and others back in time), Lightning Manipulation (Can create lightning via friction on a carpet.), Thread Manipulation (Made the static on the TV into thread for her), Aura, Purification, Quality Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can create an aura of her pureness that passively changed any of Doga's corruption pure, including non-sentient objects, people and plants. Can arguably even bypass Doga's resistance.), Kiss Projection & Morality Manipulation (Can make hearts into physical objects and throw them, and can change the corrupted people to good with her hearts.), Restricted Flight (With her kite she was able to temporarily fly), Heat Manipulation (Melted all the ice off of Garu just from kissing him, on two occassions.), Immortality (Type 1 as Goddess of Sport, Type 6, can live and run around without any skin on her body), Summoning, Telepathy, & Light Manipulation (Causes her buns to light up and telepathycailly contact a UFO having them send the opponent into their ship and far away into space), Space-Time Manipulation (Can open holes in space-time), Teleportation (Could teleport via using a jump rope), Soul Manipulation (Squeezed Garu so hard she removed his soul from his body), Mind Manipulation (Via the mistletoe), Invulnerability (Type 1. Has shown on multiple occasions to not be harmed by anything, including giant boulders. Even when she's hit she shows no scratches or damage or actual signs of harm. The strongest attacks in the show have only shown to annoy her), Water Manipulation (Created a waterfall out of her tears), Paint Manipulation (Can bring her paintings to life), Power Mimicry (Could use the Breaking Wind Hurricane palm Blast right after seeing Tobe do it), Possible Magic & Wish Granting (Can turn into a genie, a magical being), Invisibility (With the vanishing cream), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can transform herself into a mermaid.), Power Nullification, Transformation, Fusionism, and Size Negation (Removed Tobe's lightning via 4th wall breaking. Took all 3 sumo wrestlers out of their giant state.), Possible Elemental Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation while unrestricted (Her mere steps caused vibrations throughout the ground), BFR (Could remove Ring Ring from the toon universe and send her back into their universe via merely smacking her), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1, Garu being erased in the past caused everyone, even the dieties to forget him, yet Pucca was completely unaffected by this. Occupied the same space and time as her Toon Pucca self with no repercussions), Resistance to Corruption (Completely immune the effects of the corruption manipulating Sooga Village), Memory Manipulation (Still remembered Garu even after he was erased and everyone else forgot about him), Lightning Manipulation (Took no damage whatsoever when lighting striked the Garu paper mache she was kissing), Disease Manipulation & Mind Manipulation (The chicken spots, which latch on to your face and turn you into a chicken had no affect on Pucca), Life Absorption (Unaffected by the closing of the noodle shop.), Extreme Colds (Can survive in the vaccum of space), Existence Erasure (Type 2. The eraser used to erase both Toon Garu and Real Garu from existence, removing the very memory of Garu, had no effect on Pucca), Dream Manipulation (Resisted Tobe entering her dream.) Standard Equipment: Transformation Wand, Canned noodles, Bat, Panda Flute, Noodle Wand, Net, Whip, Dynamite, Fox Costume, Flyswatter, Machete, Pedal Car, Vespa, Optional Equipment: Vanishing Cream AU Equipment: Space Bike Intelligence: Genius (Can come up with plans and strategies rather quickly, and is usually the one solving a problem. Can learn ancient martial arts skills and perfect them even when seeing them be done by someone who can't use them correctly. Despite being 12 can help run a noodle shop dealing with dozens of customers and deliveries a day all the while helping out others and pursing her own activities. Can solve disputes without needing to fight, more skilled then Master Hielkikyu and Garu in martial arts.) Weaknesses: If the Noodle Shop closes she loses all motivation. If Garu is present she stops whatever she's doing to run up to him. Feats: '''Pucca Respect Thread Others '''Notable Victories: Kirito (Sword Art Online) - Kirito's profile (Both were at 6-C and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Pucca Funny Love Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Yandere Characters Category:Kids Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toonforce Users Category:Dream Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Thread Users Category:Aura Users Category:Purification Users Category:Quality Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Projection Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Paint Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aquatic Respiration Users Category:Negation Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Earthquake Users Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon User Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans